Inwazja cz. 5
Metropolia Aracz został w końcu wpuszczony do Pałacu i zobaczył że na tronie siedzi Heinrich, przywódca Federacji. Stary człowiek przeglądał coś na tablecie i Aracz sądził, że przywódca Federacji jeszcze nie zorientował się, że nie jest sam. - Proszę mówić.- powiedział Heinrich- Nie przyszedł pan tutaj chyba podziwiać architektury pałacu? - Oczywiście że nie.- powiedział Aracz, starając się ukryć poirytowanie w głosie- Przyszedłem negocjować przyszłość CreepyTown. Aracz zrobił pauzę, czekając na reakcje Heinricha. Ku jego zdziwieniu, dowódca Federacji nawet nie drgnął i nadal pisał coś na tablecie. - Proszę mówić. Jestem ciekaw. - No więc...sądzę że rozumie pan, że zajęcie CreepyTown będzie pańskie siły drogo kosztować. Proponuje zatem negocjacje. Jeśli zaproponuje pan jakąś autonomie dla miasta jestem pewien że uda się uniknąć rzezi. Mieszkańcy miasta łatwo się nie poddają, nie mówiąc o waszym ataku na HallenWest. Jestem w stanie powołać coś na kształt marionetkowego rządu dla CreepyTown, potrzebuje tylko czasu. Po monologu Aracza nastała cisza. Przywódca Federacji jeszcze chwile coś majstrował przy tablecie, po czym podniósł głowę i skierował wzrok ku Araczowi. - Przykro mi, ale ktoś już cię wyprzedził.- powiedział Heinrich- CreepyTown ma już swój marionetkowy rząd, a cena za jego sformowanie jest dużo mniejsza niż twoja. Podczas gdy ty proponujesz autonomie, w przypadku Nowej, ceną jest pałac z czekolady. - N...Nowej?! Czy chce mi pan powiedzieć że negocjował pan losy tak wielu istnień z mała dziewczynką. - Dziewczynką która ma już krew jednego z was na swoich rękach, ponadto jest gotowa przelać jej więcej. Proszę się nie dziwić, wiele się ostatnio wydarzyło. Aracz zaniemówił. Wiedział, że Federacja jest zbyt potężna, CreepyTown nigdy sobie z nią nie poradzi. Teraz ktoś podszywający się pod Nową (to przecież niemożliwe by to była ona) z błogosławieństwa Heinricha, przejmie władze w mieście. Zostawiając ją pewnie w podobnym stanie jak Niemcy Stalingrad. - Jeśli jednak chcesz pomóc swoim, dam ci taką możliwość- przywódca Federacji wyciągnął z rękawa zdjęcia i rzucił nimi w stronę Aracza. Żołnierz spojrzał na nie i zobaczył że są na nich umieszczone twarze Strange i Przemka- Ufam że znasz obydwoje. Przyprowadź mi ich żywych, a oszczędzę miasto. Ba, może później w całości pokryje koszty jego odbudowy. Aracz myślał przez chwilę co powinien zrobić. Jeśli odmówi, równie dobrze może dostać kulkę w łeb. Lub gorzej. Jeśli natomiast się zgodzi, będzie w stanie ocalić miasto. - Gdy już ich przyprowadzę, to co się z nimi stanie?- spytał Aracz. - Boisz się że coś im zrobię?- Heinrich zdawał się być naprawdę zszokowany- Oczywiście że nie. Szybciej skrzywdził bym siebie niż ich. Nastała cisza. Podczas gdy Aracz rozmyślał nad rozwiązaniem, Heinrich już wiedział że żołnierz się zgodzi. Poza tym, przywódca Federacji nie miał zamiaru krzywdzić ani Przemka ani Strange. Nie ośmieliłby się podnieść ręki na prawdziwych twórców Federacji. - Zgoda, zrobię to.- powiedział Aracz- Mam tylko jedno pytanie: Co z HallenWest? Heinrich uśmiechnął się i wpisał parę cyferek na tablet. Kod, który oznaczał koniec miasta - Jakie HallenWest?- spytał Heinrich. HallenWest W gabinecie Burmistrza panował harmider. Pokój, podobnie jak cały budynek został zamieniony w kwaterę główną sił obrony miasta. Wszędzie latali ludzie z najróżniejszymi papierami i meldunkami do dowódców najróżniejszych frontów. Przy najróżniejszych komputerach i radiach również siedzieli ludzie odbierający meldunki bezpośrednio z muru. Nie były to dobre wieści. Na wschodzie, zachodzie i południu nieprzyjaciel miał miażdżącą przewagę liczebną i żołnierze Burns Corporation ponosili ciężkie straty. Podobnie jak zwykli ludzie, którzy w czarnej dla miasta godzinie sięgnęli po broń. - Raportujcie!- krzyczał do jednego z radiowców szeryf. - Tak jest.- powiedział radiowiec- Na wschodzie ilość atakujących żołnierzy wroga szacowana jest na pięć tysięcy. Na zachodzie siedem a na południu cztery. Nieprzyjaciel ma wsparcie z powietrza. Co więcej, nasz mgła zdaje się na nich nie działać. - A nasze straty?- spytał szeryf. Radiowiec walczył sam ze sobą, meldunek nie mógł mu przejść przez gardło.- Aż tak źle? - Nawet gorzej. - Gdzie do cholery jest Lobo?! - Ostatni meldunek mówi, że wdała się w walkę z żołnierzem przeciwnika. Żołnierz wyróżniał się znacznie swoją masą mięśniową oraz szybkością. Wyposażony był poza tym w elektryczny bicz. - Wysłali kogoś specjalnie po nią. Cholera! - Szeryfie! Szeryfie!!- krzyczał jeden z radiooperatorów- Północna część muru! - Zaatakowali?!- szeryf podbiegł do kolejnego dawcy złych wieści- Jakie straty wśród naszych. - Wszyscy martwi.- radiooperator jakby nie wierzył w to co mówi. Była to jednak prawda- Zostali zaatakowani cztery minuty temu. -Jezusie, k**wa i mać! Jak liczny jest przeciwnik. - J...jeden. - Co jeden? Batalion?! Drużyna?! Armia?!- szeryf zaczynał powoli odchodzić od zmysłów - Jedna jednostka. Cały nasz garnizon na północnej stronie muru został wybity przez jedną jednostkę. Wtedy właśnie z radia, które łączyło z północną częścią muru ludzie usłyszeli jakiś dźwięk. Coś jakby ryk, tak potworny i straszny, że wszyscy w gabinecie zamarli. Jeden z ludzi przy komputerach wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił sobię w głowę. Krew oraz kawałki mózgu poleciały na wszystko i wszystkich w pobliżu, co zwiększyło atmosferę paniki. - A jak obecna sytuacja z resztą frontów?- szeryf wiedział że pytał o to samo przed chwilą. Jednak skoro jeden stwór potrafi wybić tylu ludzi w cztery minuty, wolał być na bieżąco. - Straciliśmy...kontakt. Nie mamy połączenia z naszymi na murze. Komputery, radia i komórki przestały łączyć.- powiedział zdruzgotany operator - Co jeszcze może pójść źle? Okolice HallenWest - Panie Ikigoto!- zakrzyknęli żołnierze Federacji. Widok ich martwego dowódcy był dla nich szokiem. Przerażeni natomiast byli, gdy spojrzeli na zabójczynie troglodyty. Była to kobieta która miała być kolejnym z wielu trofeów. - KTÓRY CH*J PIERWSZY DO ZMASAKROWANIA DUPALA?!!- krzyczała Lobo, cała we krwi. Jak można się było spodziewać, otaczający ją żołnierze zaczęli strzelać- No jasne. Lobo wyciągnęła swoją Kose Shinigami z ciała swojej poprzedniej ofiary i przy jej pomocy zaczęła się bronić przez laserami. Po odbiciu paru promieni, Lobo zaczęła szarżować. Jednym szybkim ruchem pozbawiła pierwszego z żołnierzy głowy, drugiego natomiast przecięła na pół. - Ty pi**rzony potworze!!- krzyczał trzeci z żołnierzy, cały we krwi swoich towarzyszy Lobo jedynie się uśmiechnęła i przystąpiła do masakrowania reszty żołnierzy Federacji Dziewczyna stała pośród całej kupy trupów cała we krwi. Tylko mała część tej posoki była jej, większość pochodziła od jej adwersarzy. Lobo była zmęczona, walka z tym Ikogoto kosztowała ją dużo więcej sił niż powinna, wiedzieli kogo wysłać. Lobo pomyślała przez sekundę o tym, by przekraść się przez mgłę do miasta i pójść do przychodni gdy nagle zorientowała się że mgła jest zbyt rzadka. Coś jest nie tak. Zmusiła się do truchtu i pobiegła w stronę miasta. Wokół słyszała krzyki, lecz nie cierpienia i bólu. Krzyki radości. Niestety, nie były to krzyki mieszkańców HallenWest. Lobo biegła tak długo, aż dotarła do miejsca gdzie powinien znajdować się mur. Zamiast tego, był jeden wielki krater. Łzy zaczęły napływać do oczu dziewczyny. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures